According to the development of the information and communication industry, an electronic device serves as an important means for transmitting various information items to a user. As the degree of integration in the electronic device has increased, and ultra-high-speed and high-capacity wireless communication has been popularized, the electronic device may provide various functions and programs. In addition, the electronic device may provide the various functions and programs through, for example, a cover device.
An electronic device that provides a multimedia function may include various types of display devices. For example, as the electronic device is equipped with a display device capable of various functions, the outer appearance is gradually simplified and the use pattern of the electronic device is also simplified in order to secure portability by reducing the thickness and weight of the electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.